


54000

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 54000个夫妻时的事。梗来自《时震》。dnkb。檀右老师生日快乐！！
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	54000

上回，他们在竞技场享鱼水之欢。

当然没这回事，但他们也不介意这么说。那时候发生的是：丹帝从那不算宽敞的通道进入奇巴纳的主场。他费了点功夫，才不至于才刚停下就被奇巴纳的神色击倒。那个龙馆主故意比了个V字手势，食指和中指靠在嘴角两侧，手背朝外，他在一千万个镜头前朝丹帝吐舌头。

大屏幕上清清楚楚地映着他那副表情，小孩子看了都要呼吸一滞。他活该被打得嗷嗷叫，又在更衣室里被干得嗷嗷叫。喘着气，说不顺话，脸上红红的，两个时候都一样。

在奇巴纳自己拉起的道馆馆主专属的那个群聊里，人们一片哗然。连年轻人们都不禁说：不行，这样可不好。果不其然，社交网络上更是一片哗然。

但他俩呢，做了就无所谓了。哈哈笑着蒙混过关就是。

上回，他们在吃饭时做爱。或者说在做爱时做了饭，还吃了饭，二者没差。那回时间太紧，总共加起来也就一个小时出头，而他们回到家，得做饭、吃饭，还得接吻，说不定亲着嘴就忘了吃饭，因为他俩就是想这么做。一个小时后，咻！两人各奔南北，一个回道馆，一个得冲向联盟总部。所以他俩还各自在路上时就在发消息商量了，到底该如何在时间紧迫时解决亲密时间不足的问题。

从外头来的翻译成伽勒尔语言的一本书说到夫妻时这玩意儿。他俩不是夫夫，更不是夫妻，倒也无妨，照旧享受这个。按那标准算来，他俩老早到银婚纪念日了。但他俩不是夫夫，更不是夫妻，也就只拿这话取乐。比方说，“咱俩都银婚了，是不是该结结婚……”

诸如此类。那回他俩也说了。是奇巴纳说的。奇巴纳说那话时正被按在餐桌上，屁股高高撅着，被干得尖声直叫。什么亲爱的，什么宝贝，什么甜心小苹果南瓜派霜奶仙黏黏宝小火龙，他喊得天花乱坠，屁股被干得直颤，膝盖也软得一塌糊涂。丢脸啊！但他心甘情愿。饭被忘在了一旁，但说是饭，也不过就是两碗速食面，忘了也罢，不撞倒就成。丹帝先前甚至还有干劲把那两个纸碗拿起来，放到一旁去，那个时间点上的奇巴纳也撅着屁股，不同的是，丹帝那之前用的是手指，老二都没插进去，他就腿软了。结果却被晾着。问及怎么不赶紧继续，联盟现役会长美名其曰不能浪费粮食，而他俩一真做起来，桌上哪能还有其他东西在。

说得好听，也不过就是想晾着而已。可恨的丹帝，奇巴纳想着，气得牙痒痒，结果那玩意儿一进他屁股里他就呻吟起来，七七八八的抱怨被抛到七千里外，直接丢进大洋里。他喊：“快一点，”他命令，“重一点，”他恳求，“不对，不要一下就往那边，不对，不要别的地方，就那里！丹帝，我的蜜糖，就——天啊！”他要求多得不行，偏要和丹帝对着干似的。

话又说回来，在这之前也一样。做饭的时候丹帝就问他，要不要先做。他却边摸着丹帝的肚子边答：“不要，本大爷饿扁了，你不也是。”但他摸的可不是胃，而是那一块块轮廓清晰的肌肉，以及往两腿间延伸的人鱼线。吃饭前又问了一次，他又答：“快吃啦，速战速决，”边说边往丹帝的大腿上摸。那几根手指的确要命。如果他俩的照片都得像色情照片一样打上模糊的灰色马赛克，那奇巴纳的手指准要遭殃。

想想一下，那些手指别有用心地往你的手指缝间钻，来来去去，进进出出。皮肤被蹭得麻麻的，渗出点儿汗。这样一来，它们更是得意而大胆了，食指的指尖往你的手心画着圈圈，一副迫不及待的样子。它们那样长而细，好像没有肌肉，更没有脂肪，皮肤紧紧贴着骨骼，但确实有力。奇巴纳抓着丹帝的手要它摸他的屁股时，或是掐着丹帝的手臂，同时兴奋地喊叫时，或者认真一点的时候，就好比说他把丹帝从错误的方向扯回正道时，他都不费吹灰之力。

或许也有丹帝那方面的原因就是了。无论如何，桌子被清空了，面早冷了。他们做的时候，是这样：

先把包装袋撕开，粗鲁一点儿也没关系，那不过是包装袋而已。把水烧开，水沸腾起来后，可不能随便碰水壶，否则得要被烫伤的。把沸水倒进准备好的面碗里，因为是速食面，准备起来方便得多。静置一会儿，将叉子一插到底，大幅度地搅拌。面散开、水和配料融在一起后，大功告成，开吃即可。

你懂这意思吧？

大功告成，开吃即可。

面倒是都只吃了两三口，随即被忘在了一旁，而奇巴纳则被生吞活剥。他只剩上半身还穿着衣服，尽管如此，竞技服已经被掀到了乳头上边，他贴着桌子被顶得直摇晃时，硬成深红色的两颗乳头便在桌上蹭，衣服被晃了下来，正好抵着，仿佛整件衣服的重量全靠它们支撑。奇巴纳想，他等会儿肯定好一会儿都无法直着腰走路。不是因为腰酸，或者屁股麻，而是他的乳头被丹帝又捏又搓，那动作不算轻，再被这样摩擦，回头肯定让衣服蹭蹭就觉得酥酥麻麻。

他有些兴奋地接着想：会不会有谁注意到，然后他俩就能……

就能什么？他打断了自己，同时被丹帝打断。就算他俩成天做爱这事被爆出去了，也不代表他俩就能一口气跳过“和我交往吧”“哎呀好巧，我也喜欢你”的开端直奔下一阶段。他一想到这个就知道，他只是被丹帝这皮肤贴着皮肤的拥抱、嘴贴着嘴的亲吻、阴茎干着屁股的性爱搞得晕头转向，一时间忘了世间一切。丹帝在他的背上亲吻，一个接着一个，亲吻每一块被骨头顶起的皮肤。他的头发被扯乱了，丹帝的手掌在他刚长出来一些头发的那块后脑勺上搓着，弄得他听见哗哗的声音，觉得简直像是脖子也被摸到了一样。

他被摸着完全不是性感带的地方高潮。在射精之前先用屁股高潮了一次。

于是他两腿发软，大腿内侧和屁股麻麻的，让我想要夹住什么。丹帝按着他的脑袋，往下按，让他的脸贴在桌面上，腰往下塌，只有屁股朝上翘。每一回，奇巴纳被干得不是喊出呻吟，就是发出一连串带着鼻音的哼哼。

他很大声，一点儿也不掩饰。然后，他突然间就来到了那个事情上。他突然说：“讲真的，丹帝，要仔细想想，再这样搞下去我们都要珍珠婚了，”他自己说着就边喘边懒洋洋地笑了起来，“但真正珍珠婚的人八成都没有我们做得多。”

“是吗？”丹帝问。他的声音里夹着喘气声，间或还有亲吻产生的啾的声音，“你很了解寻常人嘛。”

奇巴纳用鼻子哼了一声：“我也是寻常人啊。谁像你一样一辈子都不打算谈恋爱似的，却还和本大爷成天鬼混。”

“你觉得是‘鬼混’吗？”

“当然不是。我可是很认真的。”奇巴纳说。哼了一会儿后，他补充道，“之前那倒是讲笑的。最近不是宝可婚的新政策就要被通过了吗？本大爷听说了，当时就觉得大概还是那个更适合你吧。”

丹帝笑了一声。同时，他像要说什么一样突然撞到奇巴纳的屁股最深处里，却一句话没说。奇巴纳晕晕乎乎地抓着桌子想，这家伙怎么还有点不高兴似的。明明平时和宝可梦们黏在一起，简直自己也成了宝可梦的就是丹帝本人。他知道丹帝是想点儿说什么的，因为他就是这么懂，就是明白得不行，就是边哭一般喊着边想对丹帝说“你这傻子，要说就说，遮遮掩掩算什么男人”。但他也没说。

他给自己找了个理由：他太爽了，真的说不出话。他那样的时候能说出的话少得可怜，除了“干我”“再重点”“我要疯了”外就是“我爱你”“干脆和本大爷结婚吧，我爱你”“你把我搞得要死了，我爱你”，谁让他爱得晕头转向爱了那么多年。再说了，那根粗得也不似寻常人的玩意儿真可以把魂都搅散，变成只属于丹帝一人的什么存在。到底是什么，奇巴纳也说不出。就像他也说不出他对于丹帝本人来说到底算什么。

可以亲吻的人？

不，他又想，拿寻常人的想法来思量不寻常的人，从根本上就搞错了。每回都这样，他想着想着就不想了。丹帝八成也不想。他便干脆又想起被他们丢在一旁的面，打心底地想，他真的饿了，待会儿能不能拿精液充饥？但他立刻想起来，丹帝戴了套。

不戴套不是更好，那样才叫生吞活剥。但他也不好提出那么多，谁让他们只有一小时，做上一两趟就不剩多少吃饭时间了，哪还来得及洗澡。算了，他只好惋惜地放弃。

丹帝捏了捏奇巴纳的脖子。这意思是说：转过来，我想亲嘴。奇巴纳便像是被他控制一般支起身子，把上半身扭过去，边哼哼边找丹帝的嘴。他真有些恍惚了，看丹帝就只能看到那双眼睛，金灿灿的，被强聚光的手电筒直直照着一样，然后光又从那双眼睛上反射，毫不犹豫地撞到奇巴纳的眼睛里。搞得他晕头转向，张着嘴都有点儿说不出话，只能嘟哝出些连接方式混乱的词句。它们组合在一起后会变成这个意思：

下回什么时候再见面？

这话不假，真是他的心声。

算了，不问也罢。时候到了总会见面，用不着小孩一样罗里吧嗦，恋恋不舍。尽管他确实恋恋不舍。

丹帝亲他时，像是他奇巴纳才是真正的午餐。而什么面条，什么带着吃的果子，什么能量条，全都是来走个过场，顶多算是配菜中的配菜，是摆在桌上也没人打算吃的装饰性的那种。然后，丹帝想说什么。奇巴纳当然知道。他的口型都摆出了一些——“奇巴纳，和我……”——但话却没成功出现。

大概是“奇巴纳，和我多亲几次”，或者“多做几次”。谁知道呢。

奇巴纳不在乎。

之后他俩趴在桌上——准确地说，趴在桌上的只有奇巴纳，而丹帝是趴在他的背上——向羞得满脸红的洛托姆问时间时，它大声喊道：还有十四分钟结束预订的休息时间。但丹帝不想动。他像是要把自己压进奇巴纳的身体里似的，而后者倒也不抱怨，尽管他已经被压得觉得肋骨疼了。他又疼又觉得舒服。他想，这该延续至遥远到他看不清的日子。

还有十一分钟！洛托姆喊。他俩终于便跳了起来，连忙拖着软塌塌的、只想趴着不动的身子忙活起来。总得换一套衣服吧？他们上午穿的那两套要不被扯坏了，要不就浸满了汗。总得把饭吃完吧？但面都凉了，不是那么好吃。

“下回要是这种速食面，还不如先做再吃，”奇巴纳抱怨道。

“说饿的也是你哦，”丹帝道。

“本大爷现在反悔了，”奇巴纳毫不犹豫地说。

他们仍是三下五除二吃了个干净。吃完后还剩三分钟。时间太够了！只要丹帝不要想着自己走，而是一出门就叫出喷火龙。丹帝向奇巴纳发誓，等会儿一定二话不说拿出精灵球，绝不考虑徒步走去找出租车。绝不，他发了重誓。

出门时，还剩两分钟。他们站在门口，穿着得体，一点儿也不像刚做过爱的人。好吧，短暂的会面结束了。奇巴纳正想往南走，丹帝却叫住了他。他俩站在小前院的两侧，一个站在门前，一个已经靠近院门了。

“只是好奇一下：寻常人珍珠婚时会做什么？”他问。

“寻常人？”奇巴纳想了想，“派对？”

“还有呢？”

“至少会一起吃顿浪漫的纪念餐吧，再互送礼物。”

“还有吗？”

“本大爷知道一对老夫妇，每十年庆就重温一次婚礼，还蛮有趣的。我奇怪的是，你怎么突然感兴趣？”

丹帝若有所思地点了点头。他在原地站了一会儿。他用右手慢吞吞地拿出喷火龙的精灵球，左手则往奇巴纳的左边大衣口袋指了指。

“那我应该没做错吧，”他说。他的脸有点红，笑得傻兮兮的。

他话音刚落，喷火龙便凭空出现，扇起呼啦啦响着的风，一溜烟地载着丹帝跑没影了。他跑得那么快，令人生疑。奇巴纳因此纳闷着，怎么想也摸不清头脑，也因为他先前看岔了，还以为丹帝指的是他没往裤子里塞好的竞技服。直到往道馆走了近半程，他才终于想到：不对啊，丹帝那家伙指的应该是口袋才对。那个时间点上，奇巴纳正好把两手插进兜里，却在那边口袋中摸到了个圆环。外侧很光滑，摸起来有些突出，内侧较平。而在它的某一处，似乎镶嵌着什么坚不可摧的东西。


End file.
